Harry Potter and the Trinity Bond
by W.A. Crow
Summary: What if magic creates a way, a way to overcome even the steepest obsticles. Follow Harry and Co through a journey of bondings, finding themselves, and defeating Voldie


Harry Potter and the Trinity Bond

* ** _Author's Note: I had this idea for a while now, I'm not much of a wordsmith, but I hope you will enjoy it. Harry and Co are in third year when Quirrel makes for the stone, They are 14 for the Chamber of Secrets, etc etc.. The story takes place during GOF, Harry is 16 and allowed to compete. He forms a bond with three witches for various reasons(saving their lives.) In this story he gets training from Dumbles. NO Dumbledore/Weasley bashing Rated M for mature scenes coming later._**

 _You ever get the feeling that things are going to look up? That, the world as you know it, whether it be good or bad, is going to change? What if everything is a part of time's intricate plan? What if the greatest sorrows are always followed by the most joyful blessings? What if life spins a web for us all?_

 _**** flashback_

"Remus have you taken your potion?" Sirius Black's voice cut through Harry's reverie. It was frantic and worrisome. Remus Lupin was many things; a best friend, a very talented wizard, a well-liked professor by the students alike, but most of all, Remus was a werewolf. In this very moment, a moment so crucial in the course of wizarding history, Remus was beginning to transform. Harry had learned a few minutes back that the mass murderer Sirius Black was actually his framed Godfather. The man known as Peter Pettigrew, whom everyone thought to be dead, was actually alive and in chains, and his favorite professor was a werewolf. The group of them were in the process of heading back to the castle to alert Dumbledore and the authorities.

"REMUS, control it Man! Don't let the wolf win." Black's voice was growing more worrisome.

Lupin had dropped to all fours; fur was sprouting from places that Harry thought couldn't have been pleasant, howls- half man, and half beast, wailed through the air like a siren. "You've got to go. NOW!" barked Sirius pushing Harry forwards, "Take Peter to Dumbledore, He will know what to do. GO NOW!

Sirius stepped back and was replaced by a great black dog. The canine was more than twice the size of any dog Harry could remember. With a snarl, the half-changed-wolf and dog collided, and the match was on. The two scratched, bit, and forced themselves down the hill and into the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

"Let's go Harry, run now!" Hermione's hand had clasped around his sweater and was dragging him towards the castle.  
 _No Sirius, I just can't leave him._ Harry pulled out his wand and muttered _"Incarcerous."_ Thick ropes shot forward out of thin air and wrapped themselves around Peter. " _Stupefy"_ The rat man stopped struggling and his whining ceased.

"Take him straight to Dumbledore, tell him everything that happened. I can't leave Sirius."  
Harry held out his hand to stop Hermione's interjection. "He is the only family that I have left Hermione, I've got to go after him."  
Hermione wrapped Harry in a hug so tightly that his arms started to go numb. "Come back safely please." Was all that she said before helping a hobbled Ronald up to his feet and levitating a stunned Wormtail. "Come on Hermione, Harry is going to be fine. Won't you Harry? I on the other hand have got to see Madame Pomfrey." Ron's pained, loopy voice was the last thing Harry heard before turning around setting foot into the Forbidden Forest.

The trees in the forest were large and crooked. They blocked out almost all of the moonlight. " _LUMOS."_ Harry's wand glowed brightly from its tip, illuminating a small path in front of him. _Much better,_ Thought Harry as he started his way through the dark woods.  
Seconds turned to Minutes, Minutes felt like hours. In truth Harry had no idea how long he had been searching through the forest. Harry was waiting for any signs of the battling canines. There was nothing, no sounds, no blood, no muddy footprints, nothing. The fear that began in the pit of his stomach was reaching its way towards his throat and Harry gulped. It was cold and foggy, and there was a werewolf on the loose. What on earth was he thinking? What if he had spotted Sirius and he needed him, how would a fifteen-year-old wizard be of any assistance against a full-grown werewolf?

His thoughts were interrupted when a scream echoed through the woods a short distance away from him. A girl's scream. _Hermione? What is she doing here? She's supposed to be in the castle by now._

Harry ran towards the scream as fast as his feet could take him. Tearing through brush and weed alike, he had to get there faster. The closer he got the more he felt it; _cold_ , the kind of cold that chills you in your bones. Dread filled Harry, as he knew the only creature that could create such a miserable feeling. _Dementors.  
_ As he reached a small clearing in the forest, he spotted them gliding through the air. Their black hoods pulled tightly across frail skeletal like appendages. They were drawn to something. Dementors didn't just harm innocent people did they?

A girl was kneeling with her wand raised at the floating demons. She looked frail and tired. A tall Dementor swooped down and batted the wand out of her hand like she were but a child. The monster lifted her into the air with one hand, and brought the other to its face. _He's going to kiss her!  
_ Mustering up every happy feeling he had ever had; flying a broom, Ron, Hermione, Hedwig, The Weasleys, everything he had ever felt. Harry pulled his wand forward. " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ A great white light shot out of his wand and spearheaded straight for the Dementor holding the girl. The light had started to form, to take shape into something. It was a stag! A great, giant, glowing stag! He had done it, he produced a corporal Patronus!

The Dementor holding the girl turned just in time to see the great stag lower its head and drive it's antlers into the Dementor's black robes. The Dementor issued a high-pitched scream and dropped the girl onto the grass below. The stag sprung forward again and drove his mighty antlers once again at the Dementor. The hooded menace was knocked backwards once again, but this time it remained down. Harry froze; the hooded figure was hovering slightly over the ground but wasn't moving. Had he killed it? The Patronus then chased the other curios Dementors deeper into the forest, driving them off for good.

Harry ran towards the girl. _Please_ be alive, _Please be alive_. Harry had no idea what would happen if he returned to Hogwarts with a murdered girl in his arms. After all, last years Chamber of Secrets incident left four students petrified and one student, Ginny Weasley, soul bonded to Harry. The students of Hogwarts didn't blame Harry, no, but they did mutter things about him in private. Nasty things that He wouldn't want said about anyone-even Malfoy.

Finally reaching the girl, Harry noticed that she was still breathing. Her hair was long and dark; her skin was as pale as the moonlight. She looked like she had been crying. Her robes were ripped and revealed a delicate nightgown underneath. The snake of Slytherin graced her robes.

The girl was indeed a Slytherin. In fact, unknown to Harry who was doing his best to lift her and deliver her to the school, the girl in question was Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne was the heir to the Greengrass fortune, the oldest Daughter of the late Abraham Greengrass, who ran the Department of Intoxicating Substances, and Isabella Antoinette, a young and beautiful French witch whom he had fallen for on a journey researching whistling toadstool venom. Abraham was quite the potion master, Isabella was a master of her own craft: perfumes, bathing soaps, and lingerie. Together they created Sinister Witching Ware, a very popular chain of stores in Wizarding communities. Not that they needed the money, Abraham had inherited a massive fortune from his father.

What was indeed strange about the situation is that Daphne's reputation at the school was a scary one. She was the most beautiful girl in any room, well maybe besides any room Ginny Weasley was in, that would be a close match up, Ginny's vibrant and shining beauty versus Daphne's graceful and wicked one, but that is beside the point. She had long thick hair, high cheek bones, and a figure that any Twenty year old woman would be envious of, much less a fifteen year old. The most important thing about Daphne were her eyes. Cold and steely grey, they had earned her the reputation of the Ice Queen. A nickname that she used well.

Harry was so focused on not dropping the unconscious girl that he never quite figured out who she was in the darkness. The hike back to the castle took nearly an hour and Harry, who was so tired by the end of it that he could barely keep his eyes open, never noticed the small glowing lightning bolt that had appeared on Daphne's forearm. As the lights of the castle grew nearer Harry's vision blurred. He had to make it inside.

"Oi I see him Professor." Hagrid's booming voice alerted him from a distance. "He's got som'one with him." There standing in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds was Albus Dumbledore, along with Professor McGonnagal, Snape, and Hagrid. "Hermione told us what happened, lets get you inside, I'll make you a cup of tea. Is she okay?" Asked Hagrid in one breath, taking Daphne from his arms. Whatever Harry had wanted to say didn't come as the world had gone dark and he slumped onto the cold ground. Exhaustion and magic had taken him.

"Minerva, alert Madame Pomfrey that there will be two more guest in her wing this evening." McGonagall turned and raced forward into the castle. "Severus I believe a strengthening potion is in order, it seems Mr. Potter here has exhausted himself." Dumbledore brandished a long wand from inside his cloak, and a floating stretcher appeared where Harry was laying. Dumbledore conjured another one for Daphne and had Hagrid drag the floating beds towards the castle.  
************* end of flashback.

Harry had the strangest dream. In it, he was judging a talent show. The two participants were Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass, a girl that Harry had only spoken to a few times, but seemed cordial enough. He couldn't decide who's performance he had enjoyed more. Daphne's beautiful voice, or Ginny's wild breakdancing. In the end he had declared it a tie, and was in the process of arguing with the two women when he awoke suddenly in the hospital wing.

"Ah Good evening Harry, you have given us quite the fright." Dumbledore's tall frame was standing over his bedside, his face looked serious but calm. "These vials were left for you to take when you awoke." Dumbledore handed Harry a skinny vial filled with green liquid. "Drink this it will help."

Harry did as he was told, and as bad as it tasted, his insides warmed and he immediately felt better.

"The events that happened tonight should not be taken lightly as they will have lasting consequences I'm afraid. Tell me Harry, do you remember the bond that was formed between you and Miss Weasley?"

After Harry had saved Ginny from the Chamber, she had gone unconscious for a long while. When she awoke, Harry noticed he could hear what she was thinking, he could feel when she was angry, or scared, or even happy. Magic had taken the sour lemon that life had given them, and in return turned it into magical lemonade. Magical bonds were rare, and one on the level of Harry and Ginny's was undiscovered. The bond hadn't been fully claimed yet because of their young ages, but the more they aged, the stronger the bond became. Ginny was well on her way to becoming the most beautiful woman that Harry had ever seen. It made things difficult for him because he could see her when he closed his eyes, and he wished to touch her and hold her. It would be inappropriate Harry reminded himself. She is younger than you are. However , they had tested many things this summer, long distance communication, silent telepathy; the most promising was that whenever they were near each other, small injuries seemed to heal on their own. The closer the proximity, the more alive each other felt. Thankfully those feelings hadn't manifested any further than just handholding.

"Um yes, Professor what does this have to do with that?" Asked Harry curiously.

"It seems everything my boy, another bond was created tonight. One between you and Miss Greengrass. How exactly did her rescue take place?" Dumbledore motioned to the closed curtains behind him.

"I was searching for Sirius, I was worried that Remus might harm him. I know it isn't Professor Lupin's fault Sir, I just couldn't let Sirius go alone. I couldn't find them, I searched for so long. I was lost, and then I heard her scream. She was surrounded by Dementors."

"And how did you overcome them?" asked Dumbledore, crossing his legs and bringing both hands together in a quizzical manner.  
"I conjured a Patronus, the first one I ever managed on my own. Professor Lupin has been helping me. Dementors seem to affect me differently, so I needed a way to defend myself. "

Dumbledore patted Harry on the arm. "Fifty Points to Gryffindor. Never in my years have I heard of a fifth year student mastering the Patronus Charm. Flitwick will be beside himself." Said Dumbledore merrily. "What shape did it take?"

"A stag." said Harry proudly.

"A true Potter you are Harry." Said Dumbledore beaming. "Now on to the bond."

"Magic has a way of working itself in ways unknown to me. In all of my years of study, and they have been impressive if I do say so myself, I have never seen or heard such a thing as this. Your magical core, along with Ginny Weasley's and Daphne's have been merged together as one. However, it is still unstable. The bond is not fully formed, and should be treated with great caution naturally." Dumbledore said with a small smile. He pulled the small chair from the isle and placed it near Harry's bed and took a seat. "The ramifications from this still remain to be seen, However, I do believe that this situation will be a very prosperous one in the end. Two women in your life Harry, treat them well." Harry was flabbergasted. How was he supposed to care for two women, when he had not even the slightest idea on how women worked?  
"Professor, I've barely even spoken to Daphne, I understand Ginny, but how? Why? What do I have to do?" Harry's voice was cracking, he was still awfully tired.  
"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question Harry. I've only known of one other love bond. The bond between Nicholas Flamell and his wife was a very powerful one indeed. The bond that you three have created should be crafted from the same mold. I'm sure you will find great happiness in the love you three will share. Which brings us to a crossroads. There is good news and dreadful news. In my opinion, it is best to know the truth, no matter how much it hurts or maims, truth should be practiced above all others. So with that, Peter Pettigrew has escaped to join the Dark Lord once again." Dumbledore frowned softly."

"How?" Asked Harry angrily. "I suspect that a fully trained wizard and animagus is more than a match for two fifth year students. One with a now fully mended leg. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are quite alright." Said Dumbledore quickly noticing Harry's worried expression. "You mustn't blame anyone for his escape, Peter is a rat in more ways than one. I'm afraid his escape was inevitable. Now, Mr. Weasley is resting in one of these beds." Said Dumbledore looking around curiously, Harry thought that Dumbledore had no idea what bed Ron was in, but appreciated the effort anyway.  
"Peter betrayed my parents. He gave them up to Voldemort. He killed them." Said Harry softly.

"I've mourned their loss for a while now, your parents were two of the finest students I've ever had the privilege of knowing. Peter's deceit hurt us all. He was called a hero you know. I now see that the heroism he showed was merely deceit and cowardice." Dumbledore paused, thinking deeply.

"The dark lord will rise again, and this time we must be better prepared. I've never told you this because I wanted to protect you, but the time has come and we have waited long enough. There is a reason he chose you Harry. There is a reason that your parents were targeted. There was a prophecy about a child born as the seventh month dies…"

Harry listened to Dumbledore's words carefully, Voldemort had marked him as his equal, he could have chosen Neville, but instead chose Harry. Harry hadn't thought much about life after Hogwarts; his plan was either to try out with Ron for the Chudley Cannons, or to become an auror like his father. Now his future was bleak, Voldemort wanted him dead, and when Voldemort wanted someone dead it happened!

"So I'm Doomed." Said Harry gloomily.

"You forget that you have a great gift Harry, love. Love is what saved you that night all those years ago; it is what drove Voldemort into hiding. It is even what caused this." Dumbledore lifted the sleeve of Harry's right arm back, and there on his forearm was a Triangle, a circle, and a vertical line all in one.

"This is the mark of the Deathly Hallows. the legend says that if one masters each of the hallows, then in return he would have mastered death itself. I believe this is the power that the prophecy speaks of. This is the power that he knows not. The love of those around you and your magic are one in the same, and they will work together to defeat Tom once and for all." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled marvelously as he said this, silent power radiated off of him. It gave Harry hope.

" Which brings us to the good news. Your Godfather is safely hidden within the castle, the Minister of Magic has received a letter from me tonight, and I expect a trial shall happen in the coming weeks. With that being said, how would you like to remain here for the Summer Holidays? I believe that it is time that I take a more hands on approach to your education and with Sirius and Remus's help, we can get a jumpstart on the years to come."

"You mean I don't have to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry had nearly jumped out of his bed. "I don't ever have to go back?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I had hoped there was enough love in your Aunt's heart to at least give her sister's only son a proper home. It seems I was wrong and I have failed you Harry. I placed you there all those years ago with good intentions. No you never have to go back. " Dumbledore's face grew solemn.

As exhausted as he was, Harry had never felt better. No more Dudley, no more slave chores, no more having to hide who he was. He was going to stay at Hogwarts, with Sirius.  
"Professor what about Remus? Is he alright?"  
"Professor Lupin is indeed in good health; his secret is safe. I assume that he is resting, which is something that you will need to do as well. Have a great last week, and enjoy the first two weeks of summer with the Weasleys before returning here to begin your training. I want to inform you that the training you receive will be very demanding. It will push you past your limits, it will take everything you have, but it will prepare you for what is to come." Dumbledore said the last sentence with a serious look on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a teasing smile. "Lastly, Miss Greengrass should have awoken by that point, so when you return in a few weeks, I'm sure Abraham Greengrass and Arthur Weasley would like to have a friendly conversation about your intentions with their daughters. With that I leave you. Goodnight." Dumbledore offered a cunning smile as he closed the curtains to Harry's bed and vanished from sight.

Intentions with their daughters? I don't have any- Harry could not think of anything worse than having to explain to Mr. Weasley that he had another bonding accident. The first time was bad enough, no matter how supportive Mr. Weasley was. What of Daphne's father? How would he take it? Was he a Slytherin as well? Oh no.  
The last thoughts that graced Harry's mind before sleep were of Ginny and Daphne. Fire and Ice, and himself trying not to freeze or burn.

The end of term feast was magnificent. Harry, Hermione, and now a fully healed Ron were seated with Ginny, and Neville at the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Harry were holding hands, enjoying the sensations the bond was giving them.

"Oi Mate, get your hands off of my sister." Said Ron in an annoyed tone. Harry meant to say something in retaliation, but Ginny beat him to the punch and delivered one of her famous bat bogey hexes. Ron fell backwards out of his chair and the group laughed.

Things were good, the feast was excellent, the treacle tart to die for. But still, Harry's thoughts shifted to Daphne. Ginny squeezed his hand underneath the table and whispered through their bond. "Whatever happens, when she wakes up, We will get through this together. "

Harry offered her a bright smile. Whatever would happen, he had Ginny, and Ron, and Hermione, and that was all he needed. Voldemort be damned, he wasn't losing them. He was going to be ready for old Tom whenever he returned. He wasn't going to lose anyone else.  
"You need to tell them." Ginny's voice cut through his mind. It was easy communicating with Ginny because he never had to say anything. She could see through his memories, hear his thoughts, and feel his emotions, so he never had to tell her about the prophecy because she already knew.

"I know, I will over this summer. I want to enjoy the last day you know?"  
"I do." Ginny's voice rang through his head once again.

"Hey Gin," "yeah?" "This summer, whenever I'm at the Burrow, before I come back to start my training. Let's go on a date. You and I." Harry's face flushed crimson. "I figure, since we are going to end up together, let's do it right."

Ginny didn't respond, she was looking at Ron and when she was sure he wasn't looking, she turned and grabbed Harry by the face and kissed him. It was a short, but meaningful kiss. A secret between the two. Ginny's body it up like fireworks. Magic flooded through her veins and pulsed to her very core. She gave a slight moan.  
"What was that?" Harry's voice asked in her ear.  
She replied silently, "I don't know, but you and I are going to be doing again and again this summer."

She kissed him again and once more the lightning lit up their bones. Had the great hall always been this beautiful? Was the sunlight always this bright? Did Ron always look that angry—oh crap.

"OI what do you think you are doing to my sister?" Ron's voice broke their faces apart.  
Laughter rang from their table. Harry would never have to think about another memory for a Patronus ever again. Looking into Ginny's Hazel eyes that now had specks of green forming through them, he thought he could produce a Patronus as large as the great hall.


End file.
